


Wounded Pride

by flickawhip



Series: Charlotte Imagines [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You take a couple real kicks... Charlotte fusses.





	Wounded Pride

\- “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”  
\- Charlotte’s voice is the first thing you hear for a long time  
\- She’s kneeling over you  
\- Her hands just barely over your head where you’ve fallen  
\- “I’m fine...”  
\- You murmur  
\- She moves back  
\- Stands herself up with the usual Flair  
\- Smirks and helps you up  
\- You groan softly  
\- She pauses  
\- “Sure you’re okay?”  
\- “I’m fine Char... just sore...”  
\- You promise her again  
\- She’s almost amused at the small grunt you let out when you jump down from the ring  
\- She’s watching you even as you stretch  
\- The murmur that escapes you is soft  
\- Almost content  
\- “Oh that’s better...”  
\- She laughs softly  
\- “Think you can handle walking now?”  
\- “Sure...”  
\- You mutter  
\- The two of you head backstage  
\- Mickie and Alexa are hanging at the curtain  
\- Mickie looks a little worried  
\- Almost apologetic  
\- “It’s fine Micks.”  
\- You smile  
\- Pat her shoulder reassuringly  
\- “Besides, it’s Blissfit here who landed her kick...”  
\- Charlotte’s eyes blaze  
\- You tighten your grip at her waist  
\- “Sorry...”  
\- Alexa mutters  
\- She does seem sorry  
\- You smirk a little  
\- “Okay, well next time... try to miss, mkay bitch?”  
\- Charlotte laughs softly  
\- Lets you lead her away  
\- She knows you’d never have talked like that to Alexa if you were really hurt  
\- Alexa is following behind with Mickie  
\- They peel off to their rooms and you smirk  
\- “So, head back to the hotel then back rubs?”  
\- “Sounds perfect...”


End file.
